


love knows no gender

by push_it_hajime



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender Identity, Group dynamics, Iwa has a brow piercing, Mattsun and Makki are more or less just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/push_it_hajime/pseuds/push_it_hajime
Summary: Sometimes not thinking results in the most beautiful things you can imagine. One of the Seijoh boys wasn't thinking when he blurted out his secret but the reaction he got was something he never imagined in his wildest dreams.Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa go to an acting high school. They go on a field trip to work with a famous director and only after an hour or two, things take an interesting turn and a secret is revealed. Exactly what was he thinking when he said that?!*This is based on real events.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is based on what actually happened when I was on a trip like that with my class.  
> I am so happy and proud of what I did and I'm proud of everyone that has come out, no matter what kind of reactions followed. You're only perfect the way you are, not the way you _should_ be. I hope you can find the courage to speak up in this fic. If I can help one person to feel better about themselves, or to take that next step, I'll be very thankful and more than happy.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I'm flying. Above trees and above everyone, among the soft puffy clouds and mighty birds. I feel happy and free. Not a single worry crosses my mind and I feel so happy, so fulfilled and I feel like I can take over the world. I can-_

" _Wake up, Trash._ " My boyfriend's loud voice coming from my phone wakes me up but I don't want my dreams to end yet. I just stretch my hand and turn off the alarm which my boyfriend would kill me for if he knew about it (I promised I'd delete the track). I sink deeper into my soft pillow and press my fluffy blanket even closer to me. I'm ready to go back to sleep.

Then I remember- _fuck_! My blanket nearly flies off my bed as I jump out of it and run out of my room. I don't care that I'm only wearing a loose shirt and underwear. I run directly into the kitchen where I see my mom and my older sister already drinking their morning coffee.

"Mom! I missed it, I missed the bus, I'm too late! I told you to wake me up before dad, how could you forget?" I'm almost crying but I'm keeping it in.  
My mom doesn't seem like it bothers her, though. In fact, she looks like she's enjoying it quite much.  
I'm confused.

"Sit down," she says, smiling at me softly. My sister doesn't say anything but she looks like she's having fun as well. I feel offended.  
"What, no. I told you how important this is to me."  
"Tooru, dad hasn't even gotten up yet," my sister finally says. She's trying to hold back her snorting.

I look at her all confused. "What? Is he sick? Does he have a day off?" I really don't know what's going on.  
My sister smiles. "Would you please. Calm down. And look through the window." She takes another sip of her coffee while I slowly turn my head to the window and I realize it's unusually dark outside.  
"It's six am," my mom says, smiling. "I did wake you up. I set your alarm when you fell asleep yesterday." She stands up from the table and goes to the counter. She pours some coffee in a third mug and places it on my spot then glances at me.

I pout. "And _she knew_?" I point to my sister. Now, my mom and my sister are both giggling. "That's so rude!"  
I sit down by the table anyway. I take the mug between my hands to warm up a little. I'm fully aware of the fact that I am sitting in our kitchen half naked and I'm trying very hard not to think about it.

Just when I take the mug to my mouth my sister speaks again.  
"Is Iwa-chan going to pick you up?"

Iwa-chan is my boyfriend. We only told our families we are dating about two months ago and it sometimes still feels awkward if they just bring it up out of nowhere.

I shake my head. "No," I answer and take a sip of my hot coffee. I realize my sister is looking at me impatiently because she is waiting for an explanation and I roll my eyes. "He's going with his mom because he has sleeping bags with him."  
I suddenly put the mug down and flutter my eyelashes at my sister. I use my super adorable voice: "Nee-chan, I also have a lot of luggage, could you give me a ride?"  
"No."

My mom raises her eyebrows questioningly at her while I pout at her again and almost cry when I say the next words: "Geh, why?! I asked you so nicely."  
She laughs and drinks a bit more of her coffee. "I told you that I didn't get my licence to become your personal taxi." She's rejecting me but she's nice. She's never rude.

My mom looks at me. "Aren't you only going for one night? I'm sure you can't have that many bags."  
I don't answer right away - I'm already desperately drinking my coffee and my sister is still chuckling at me.  
"But I don't want to walk," I mumble. "It's not like I'm some sort of a super athlete or anything, even though I play volleyball. I'm an artist."

I think that the fact that I go to acting high school says a lot about me.

My sister rolls her eyes again. "Tooru, Tooru ... Tooru ... What to do with you? I'll give you a ride if you buy me a pretty key chain for my car keys."  
I immediately jump up. "Yes! I'll buy one as soon as I get back home! Thank you, love you!" I jump up from the table and run toward the door.

"Tooru, coffee," my mom calls after me but I'm already too far away.  
"Drink it!" I reply and I'm gone.

I rush back into my room, grab the bag that I already partially prepared last night and put it on my bed. Then I check my phone.

♡ _You better not be asleep, Shittykawa._

I chuckle. I quickly type down a reply:  
☆ _I'm wide awake_  
☆ _Good morning Iwa-chan <3_

I put my phone on my table and go into my bathroom where I wander around for about a minute and a half before I realize where my shampoo is. I quickly grab it and take a towel from a light brown shelf. I also take a smaller bag and put the shampoo inside.

Then I take them both back into my room and put the towel into my bag when I hear my phone telling me I got a text message. I open it with a smile.

♡ _Good morning. <3 Are you excited?_  
☆ _!!!_

I put the bag with shampoo on the table.

☆ _Super excited!!!_  
♡ _Me too :)_

I bite my lip. I can totally see him smiling at his phone. I _know_ he is, even though he'd never say it. I send another heart then I toss my phone on my bed and go back to my bathroom where I brush my teeth.  
I return from the bathroom after a couple of minutes and I put my hairbrush and my toothbrush with toothpaste next to the shampoo and I put everything inside a bigger bag that's already almost full.

I realize that I'm still in my underwear.

I open my drawer and I carefully choose my outfit. It has to be comfortable but good looking. And I toss a cap into my bag, too, just in case.

I look at my bed. It's messy. And I decide not to make it look pretty. I take a stuffed teddy bear and press it to myself. I'd take it with me if I were single. But I assume I'm going to sleep next to Iwa-chan so I'll have something to snuggle close to anyway.  
I press a kiss to my teddy bear and put it carefully back in bed.

My body suddenly shivers. It's reminding me of how cold it actually is. I put my clothes on and check my phone again, to see the time.  
Six thirty.  
I still have some time.

I sit on my bed and stare at a plant by my window for a few moments. Then I take my phone and quickly check my social media apps - I'm probably addicted. I take my morning selfie and send it to Iwa-chan and some other friends on Snapchat. Iwa-chan replies with a 'get out' but his reply is the only one I open.

I remember to put my charger in my bag. I yawn. I'm not a fan of getting up too early but I sacrifice myself daily. I quickly go over the list of things I need in my head just to make sure I have everything.

When I'm sure I'm not missing anything, I think about going back to sleep. I could, actually. For half an hour ...

"Tooru!" My sister yells and the next thing I know she's knocking on my door. "Are you ready? Let's go, we don't want to get stuck in traffic."  
I groan. "I was just about to take a nap ..."  
"You can walk to school, too," she says and I open the door. I find her standing in front of it with her arms crossed.  
"No, I'm going. I'll be right there," I say. She nods and I skip to my bag.  
I grab my earphones on my way and I put my phone in my pocket.

I just check my list _one more time_ , just in case, then I leave my room.  
I say goodbye to my mom in the kitchen and to my dad who probably just woke up because he looks absolutely _ridiculous_. I pet our cat and I want to pet her a bit more but I know that my sister is already waiting and I don't want to make her angry (yet).

As soon as we're in the car and driving, though ...

"This is the last time I'm giving _you_ a ride, ever, I swear." She's trying to sound angry but she's laughing at my bad impression of Tina Turner.  
"But Nee-chan," I say. "Guess what."  
"What?"  
"You're ... Simply the best." I show a peace sign at her and she hits my leg with a fist.  
"God, Tooru." She shakes her head laughing. "You're so dumb."

We do get stuck in traffic but we still make it in time in front of our school. I thank her again and we say goodbye, then she leaves.

I meet some of my classmates outside. We're all cold because we didn't dress warmly enough but I can already feel the excitement growing in me. They tell me that Iwa-chan hasn't arrived yet. I'm not worried. He still has time.

I talk to my classmates for a while and check my phone from time to time, slowly getting impatient and worried because Iwa-chan still hasn't arrived. Our teacher already came and started talking to some of our classmates.

I'm about to text him when I see him walking toward us. He's carrying two backpacks and a bag. He looks so good in his loose pants and his leather jacket. His eyebrow piercing is so attractive that I can hardly hold myself back from running up to him. I pretend I don't see him as I continue to stare at my phone as if I'm doing something.

"Hey." He appears behind me and kisses my cheek. I smile and our classmates are looking at us with sparks in their eyes - they adore us.  
I turn to him and kiss his lips before I hug him.  
"I'm so excited!"  
Iwa-chan smiles at me. He holds me in a hug while we talk to our classmates, about this and that.

"The bus is here!" One of the girls points to a bus parking in front of our school and the majority of the people grab their bags and run toward it because they want a good seat.  
Iwa-chan and I take our time. I help him carry his stuff.

"I hope you brought your pjs this time," Iwa-chan says. He looks at me knowingly.  
I freeze. Fuck. "I _knew_ it. Shit, what do I do now?"  
I always forget to bring my pjs. Even when I check if I have everything, they somehow don't appear in my head and I never bring them.  
Iwa-chan snorts at me. "Good thing I took two, right? I knew you'd forget."  
I bite my lip. "Really? Iwa-chan, you're the best!" I press a smooch to his flustered cheek. It's our turn to give our bags to the driver who carefully puts them in the trunk of the bus.

We get on as one of the last few students and we find our seats somewhere in the middle of the bus. I greet Makki-chan and Mattsu-chan before I sit down by the window and Iwa-chan next to me.  
We never really talk about who are we going to sit next to on the bus. Even before we started dating, we always just knew without any communication that we are going to sit together.

I sigh when he sits down and I lean my head on his shoulder. I know he's looking at me but he doesn't say anything. I don't say anything either.  
Our teacher checks her list and she realizes we're all on the bus. It leaves at eight.

Iwa-chan shrugs his shoulder and makes me move away but he's looking at me. He's asking me without saying anything.

"I'm just sleepy," I say. I smile at him and I poke his thigh. "How long is the ride?"  
He thinks for a moment. "One hour, I think. I'm going to sleep."  
I nod. "Me too." I take my earphones from my pocket and I unwrap them. I plug them in my phone and I look at him again. "I'd ask to share but I don't know if metal is going to help me sleep."  
Iwa-chan laughs. "It's alright, I have my own music. Metal is super calming, though. Just saying." He shrugs and he starts unwrapping his earphones as well.  
We never agree when it comes to music. I don't know how he can listen to those satanic rituals and scary effects. But it makes him so attractive. And I actually think some of his songs are not that bad at all.  
But I prefer softer music, at least for when I want to sleep.

We don't exactly fall asleep right away. We talk for some time until we both get sleepy and we end up leaning on each other in our sleep.

I wake up when we arrive. It's Iwa-chan who wakes me up, actually. I slowly raise myself up and stretch. I see most of my classmates doing the same.  
"Does your shoulder hurt?" I ask him.  
"Yeah, a little. But that's because I slept weirdly, it hurt me before we got on the bus, don't worry." He smiles at me and he takes my earphones out. He knows I can't function when I'm half awake.

I stretch again, but I don't move much. I look through the window and see green hills and grey mountains in the back. It's pretty.  
I get up from my seat after a few moments and join my classmates in front of our bus where they're already picking up their bags and gathering up in front of two houses.

When I pick up my stuff, I walk to where most of them are waiting. I'm cold and I'm shivering a little. We're all excited and we're chatting, most of us half frozen. I don't know where Iwa-chan is but I'm not nervous. I don't need him by my side all the time.  
He comes along anyway, talking to Makki-chan and he's laughing. He is so beautiful when he laughs.

He catches me staring at him and he blinks at me questioningly but I just smile again.  
"You're adorable," I say. His look darkens a little.  
"I'm not." He pouts at me. Makki chuckles and he walks over to my side. He leans on my shoulder with his elbow, even though there's not much height difference between us.

"Are you going to sleep on the floor tonight?" he asks. "You know there's not enough beds in here."  
I push his elbow away. "Will _you_ sleep on the floor tonight, Makki-chan?" I shoot him a glare but he laughs at me.  
"If one of our beautiful girls gets a bed because of that, then I will," he says and sticks out his tongue. A few of us laugh at him because he is such a dork.  
There's only four boys in our class and the girls often whine about it. But Makki always makes sure they're happy and entertained.

"Okay, everyone, listen up," our professor suddenly calls us and we turn to where she is and shut up. There's a man standing next to her. He has grey hair but he doesn't look old at all. He's smiling and he's giving away this really calm and warm energy. I like him.

"This is the director you all already know about," she starts. "He'll be working with us today and tomorrow, so please be kind to him."  
She nods at him as if telling him to continue. We bow at him and he bows back, then he spends a few seconds looking at us.  
"Hello," he finally says. "So, I need eight people who can sleep on the floor now," he says and about twelve people raise their hands. Iwa-chan also raises his but the first eight people are already chosen and one of them takes Iwa-chan's sleeping bags. A few people from the class brought them for those who agreed to sleep on the floor.

The man keeps sending our classmates into the first house and gives them instructions on where to go.  
"Now, for the remaining six," he says and looks at us. "Follow me."  
I sigh and follow the director into the second house.

We enter to a big, almost empty space. There are two couches and a bench extending against one whole wall. A few chairs are set, forming a circle with the two couches and the bench. There is a big bookshelf and a small round coffe table between the couches. There is a heater in the corner of the room. There are also a few hangers and a place for our shoes. A small kitchen and next to it a small bathroom is next to this big living space that is also equipted with several wall lights. The room is warm and aestethically pleasing.  
There is a spiral staircase leading to the first floor. The director points to it.

"My apartment is upstairs," he says. "Please don't go up there, it's a mess. But feel free to use the kitchen and the bathroom. This is the studio where we will be working, but you will also sleep here because we don't have enough beds." He points to the couches. "We can extend those two. I think three people can sleep on one, right?" He looks at us. We nod. We would nod even if there weren't enough space for three people.  
"Alright," he says. "We'll prepare the beds in the evening, but you can drop your bags and get comfortable." He nods at us and smiles, then he leaves, probably to talk to our classmates.

I sigh. I feel bad. I drop my bag next to the others then I sit on the bench and stay quiet. Our four roommates either sit on couches or search for snacks in their bags. Iwa-chan sits next to me.  
"What's up?" he says. I know what he means.  
"We're alone. It's not cool. It's like ... It's like we're those 'extra children' they don't really know what to do with so we just end up in the studio." I don't try to hide my disapproval. I want to be with the rest of my classmates. "They're going to have so much fun."  
Iwa-chan tilts his head. "We're going to have fun, too. And I actually like it here. I'm glad it's only the six of us."  
One of the girls walks up to us. "I agree. They probably won't get any sleep at all and they're going to be tired tomorrow. I'm glad I can be with Oikawa senpai and Iwaizumi senpai." She smiles.

Iwaizumi shakes his head. "We're not your senpai, we told you already. Please treat us like your classmates."  
She crosses her arms. "I could never! You're so cool, I'm glad I can be here with you." She smiles at us and skips away. I snort to myself. Some of our classmates are so cute.

Iwa-chan bumps my shoulder. "Come on, cheer up. We're here for the experience, not sharing a room."  
I get grumpy. "I know. But they promised we'll all be in the same room. I want to go home."  
Iwa-chan rolls his eyes and sighs. He's about to say something but the door opens and our classmates storm in. They're giggling and chatting and they all look so happy and cheerful.  
I sink deeper in my own discomfort. Iwa-chan holds my hand.

They all sit down and they slowly stop talking as the director and our teacher sit as well.  
"Okay, welcome again," the director says, still calm and still nice. "If I'm correct, we start at ... Eleven?" He looks at my teacher.  
"Ten thirty," she says.  
"Okay, ten thirty. That means you have a bit more than an hour to get ready, grab a snack or whatever you want to do. Then we'll meet back here and start working, okay?"  
We nod and we hum something that he takes as a yes.  
"Any questions?" he says. We don't have any. "Okay, then I'll meet you here at ten thirty. Oh, and take off your shoes," he adds, even though all of us took off our shoes.  
The majority of our classmates storm away and some of them take it slowly.

I continue to sit on the bench and I don't even take my jacket off.  
Iwa-chan knows I'm in a bad mood.  
"I'm getting a new piercing," he says. I look up.  
"Where?"  
He sticks his tongue out. "When we come back." He winks. He rarely acts like that and I figure he must be really excited. I smile.  
"Can't wait to make out with you," I say. He blushes a little but he chuckles at me and he takes my hand. He stands up from the bench and pulls me up with him.  
"At least take off your jacket." I sigh and I let him do it for me because I'm slowly starting to feel numb. He knows.

He puts my jacket away and he takes me to one of the couches. He pulls me into a hug. He doesn't say anything. That's why I love him. He knows exactly what to do and he does it every time.  
I lean on his chest and I close my eyes. I let him pet my hair and my arms. I love him.

I just let myself slide away in his arms. I'm enjoying the moment when I suddenly hear a _click_ and a flash blinds me for a moment. I open my eyes. Mattsun's standing above us and he's grinning into his camera.  
"Amazing," he says. Iwa-chan grints his teeth and he's blushing and I look rather confused.  
"Delete it," Iwa-chan says.  
"This pure moment of love? Na-a. Never. Trust me, it's beautiful. Off I go, snap other people. Oh, and tell Makki I deleted that photo if he asks." He smiles at us and he walks away in his relaxed, slow pace. He sometimes hops a little when he walks.  
I sigh as I lean back on Iwa-chan's chest.

"Are you okay?" I know he's worried. And I feel bad for making him worry. But I'm really not okay.  
I still nod. "Mhm," I say. "I'm just sleepy."  
Iwa-chan lets out an uncomfortable huff and he traces his fingers softly down my cheek. "You know I don't believe you. Are you really that bothered that we're not with the others? We can ask someone to switch places with you if you want."

I shake my head. "No, I don't want that. Nobody would want to anyway. I'm okay, don't worry. I'm hungry."  
I sit up and I fix my hair. Iwa-chan stands up from the couch. He stretches.  
"Me too," he says. "Let's go find something."

We search for food in our backpacks. We don't take too long to find it. One of the girls shares cookies with us and we give her candy in return. We eat our food and talk with our roommates until it's eventually time for others to come into the studio as well.  
We sit in the circle again and wait for the director. We're excited. I mean, they are. I'm not. I just sit on the bench again and I don't even bother to look up at the rest. I know they're all smiling and they're having fun. Iwa-chan's sitting next to me but I'm not in the mood to talk. So he just talks to others, he smiles at them and he's being all adorable. I'm not angry or anything.

The director greets us as he sits down on his chair. He's still very calm and he looks happy.  
"How are you?" he asks.  
"Good," we reply.  
He nods. "Ever hears of group dynamics?" He looks around. "Does anyone want to tell me what that is?"

We exchange looks. Then one of us speaks:  
"Maybe ... the diversity inside a group?"  
"Yeah, different things that happen and different people ..." another one adds.  
The director smiles. He nods and he stands up. "Let's put the chairs away," he says. People that sit on the chairs stand up and push them to the sides.  
"Now walk around this room. Slowly, without any contact with your classmates. Just be with yourself and focus on what you feel."  
We start walking. I'm looking down. My head is full of thoughts and I'm not doing anything to make them go away.

"Slower, slower ... Don't interact with others. If your bodies touch, ignore it. Keep going. Just be with yourself. And choose your path. Don't walk in circles. Be aware of what you're doing and what's going on around you."  
We walk around the room for maybe a few minutes. I manage to relax and I reach the point where I am only with myself.  
"Now start making contact. Look people in the eyes as you go by. Notice the moment they see you. Look at them, and remember the moment they look at you."  
I do as he tells us. I look into people's eyes. Our looks meet for only a moment - but it's amazing. Even I let myself let out a sound of surprise, like some other people in the group. We're still walking slowly and we're looking at each other.  
"Try to feel the space around you. Keep your mind open and keep all of your senses open." We walk for some time, feeling everything around us. It's not easy, but I'm doing it.  
"Now stop."

We stop.

"Divide in two groups. In alphabetical order, please. First half on this side and second half on that side."  
I walk to my group and greet a few people with a smile. Iwa-chan and I aren't in the same group but I don't mind.  
"So this is how it is ..." The director looks at us. "Now divide according to your music taste."

"Metal here!" Iwa-chan joins the group.  
"Classical!"  
"Jazz!"  
"K-pop!"  
Students call each other and I think for a bit before I position myself between pop and classical music. I'm not the only one standing in the middle of two groups.

"Alright, alright, what do we have here?" The director walks to Iwa-chan's group.  
"Metal and rock," they reply.  
He laughs. "Kids still listen to this these days? How old are you?" he asks.  
"Seventeen," one of them answers.  
"Seventeen? Alright, okay ... Stop listening to metal by eighteen, okay?" He laughs at them and they laugh back.  
He walks to the next group. The jazz group.  
"Interesting ..." He asks them a few questions and then proceeds to walk to all other groups. In the end, he focuses on those who stand in between.  
"What about you?" he looks at me. "What's your music taste?"

I frown. "Well, I can listen to anything but I mostly listen to pop or classical music, but I'm slowly getting into metal as well ..." My gaze slides to Iwa-chan who's grinning at me and he's perfect.  
The director follows my look and he looks back at me. "I see," he says. "That's an interesting taste, really ..." He proceeds to the next person, standing between indie and electronic.

When he talks to all of us, he waves his hands. "Mix up," he says. "Walk."  
We do as he says.  
"Now divide according to your gender. Girls on this side, boys on the other."  
I step to the boys' group and I look at the big group of our female classmates. I feel uncomfortable. The girls soon start laughing.  
"How do they look?" the directos asks them and steps to their side.  
"Scared," one of the girls answers and we all laugh.

The director asks again.  
"Okay, is there anyone that isn't sure? Anyone who wants to stand in the middle?"

And I don't know what happens. I don't know how or _why_ it happens but I raise my hand and I step forward. My heart is pounding and my body's shaking. I'm blushing and I'm pretty sure I'm about to cry.  
My classmates are looking at me, shocked.  
"Yes, yes, tell us," the director speaks up and walks up to me.  
I grab my own sleeves. I don't know what I'm doing. I have no idea.  
_This is a mistake,_ my mind tells me as I speak up.

"Okay, this is ... Nobody really knows about this, so I'll just say it." My voice is cracking up. I swallow my tears and I speak in a stronger tone. "I'm genderfluid. I'm not always a boy." I want to cry.

But then ...

Then I hear it. I don't know who started but I suddenly hear all of them clapping at me, smiling at me, some of them are even crying in my place. I don't know what's going on. I can't help myself but smile.  
Yes. I finally told them. It wasn't my plan but I did it. I'm receiving an applause! I'm so happy and I'm blushing like mad. I'm not aware of where I am.

The director pats my shoulder. "Look at this reaction. How do you feel?"  
I just flail my arms. I'm at loss for words. "I ... I don't know, this wasn't really my plan at all, I just ... It was an impulse and I just did it, then I was like shit shit shit what did you do Tooru but I'm so ... I'm so happy." They're still smiling at me.

The director pats my arm. "Come with me." He leads me to the boys' side. "How does it feel?"  
I shrug. "Okay, I guess ... I mean, taught. Like I _have_ to be but it doesn't feel bad."  
"Okay." He leads me to the girls' group. "How does it feel here?"  
I bite my lip. "So ... cool. It feels great, actually. And I feel strong."  
"Cool? Okay, then stay here for now."

He walks between both groups. "So, boys, how do the girls look?"  
"Intimidating," Mattsun says and our group laughs again. There's only three of them now.  
I stop listening to what they're saying. I still can't believe what I just did. I'm unable to process it for real. I catch a glimpse of Iwa-chan and he's smiling at me hugely. He doesn't look hurt.

I'm hoping I just dreamed about it. But I'm very well aware that I didn't.

Before I know it, we're dividing in different groups again. Based on how many siblings we have, what our favorite color is, what are we wearing, color of our eyes, hair, shirts ... We do it for a long time and I realize that there are many things I didn't know about my classmates until then. I didn't even know that one of Iwa-chan's hobbies is learning Chinese.

When we're done with grouping up, we sit back in the circle, this time on the floor. I feel a lot better. I'm not sitting next to Iwa-chan. But our gazes often meet.

"What you just did, all of it," the director starts. "That is group dynamics. There is so many possibilities for sub-units and you'd be surprised by how many different things you can categorize yourself by. But this is all happening inside one big group."

We talk about it. I still can't think clearly. I look at the small clock above the doorframe in the studio. I almost have to look twice. I can't believe it's been more than two hours already. And it wasn't boring at all! I start to enjoy the trip and I cancel all thoughts about wanting to go home. I want to _stay_. And I want to experience beautiful moments like the one before.

We stop talking to get ready for lunch. I'm suddenly surrounded by my classmates who are hugging me, telling me that they are so proud. One of them gives me the name 'spirit human'. I laugh at that. I like it. I'm happy but shocked because I didn't expect such reaction. But to be honest, I didn't know I'd do it until it was actually done.

When I finally talk to everyone, I see Iwa-chan politely waiting in the back and his arms are crossed. He's smiling. I open my mouth but he opens his arms, pulls me into a hug and squeezes me tightly.  
"I'm so proud of you," he whispers. "You have no idea."  
I gulp. I swallow my tears as I hug him tighter, burrying my face in the crook of his neck. "I love you," I say.

I move from the hug. "I'm sorry, I know I should have told you and I hope you can still love me and be with me ..."  
"Don't mind," Iwa-chan says and he's smiling. "I suspected. And I'm so glad you said it." He takes my face in his hands. He smiles again and he looks into my eyes.  
"Besides ... I think you know by now that gender is the least important thing in this relationship."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. ♡  
> If there's anything you want to talk about, regarding this fic or not, always hmu on tumblr (@push-it-hajime)


End file.
